Welcome to the Family
by themodernteen
Summary: Kirsten's perspective when Ryan saved her and Seth from the inmate going to attack her. She finally sees Ryan's potential, deciding on his rightful place in the Cohen Family. 1x03


**Kirsten's perspective when Ryan saved her and Seth from that inmate in juvie. S1x03. Don't own any of The OC content or characters.**

"Kirsten and Seth Cohen."

Kirsten held Seth close to her side, her eyes scanning the blue prison bars reluctantly as she spoke to a stolid guard. How did Seth drag her into this? She barely even knew this kid. Yet, however many times she tried to talk sense into herself, her mind always gravitated towards Ryan's well-being. Seth was so much happier around him, and Sandy felt proud that he had saved Ryan from the slums of Chino. But from an evening with the neighborhood women to walking into juvie? She didn't ever think she'd step a foot inside a place like this. How could Sandy do it every day? How could he stand to see these wayward kids? Yes…kids. Most were without parents, without proper guidance, and she felt a small part of her feel satisfied that she could at least help one boy. Even if that boy burned down one of her developments.

Seth looked around eagerly, his eyes searching for the new addition to the family. Finally, he saw Ryan sitting at a table, clad in a blue jumpsuit, looking at him warily. Seth raised a hand in a slight wave and left her side as he walked through the doorway and seated himself across from Ryan. She saw them talking for a little, Ryan looking at her through hesitant eyes, she could see some shame in them. Kirsten wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that it was okay, and she was glad he was safe. But, he wasn't her kid, she couldn't get attached. She had to keep reminding herself that Ryan had a mother and that he was only staying with them temporarily.

"So, I'm sorry the plan didn't work," Seth mumbled, looking warily at his mom as he did so, "I thought I had it figured out. I thought you were safe, I was wrong."

Her heart tore. She had never seen Seth so determined and…involved before. He hardly complained since Ryan came to the house, and he seemed excited to be apart of something with him. They were just kids having fun….

"Hey, what's the matter, huh? Give me a smile!"

Kirsten turned her head, her eyes resting across the room at a shady looking guy resting in a chair, looking her up and down like a predator. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine and her face heat up. Her heart skipped a beat as the very cold, harsh reality of where she was dawned upon her again. The guy was big, shaved head, hungry eyes, and an aura of aggression to him. Her eyes quickly met Ryan's whose jaw clenched and Seth moved in his seat uncomfortably.

 _Just look down, Kirsten, ignore it._

Ryan took a deep breath and Seth traded glances with his mom, looking at her worriedly. There was a pause before Seth started the conversation again, trying to dissipate some of the tension from the blatant remark.

"So…Marissa seemed pretty weird when I tried to talk to her. What happened between you guys?"

"Hey, you gotta nice swerve on you, lady, you fine," came the lascivious comment once again. A deep predatory lust crept into his tone, his eyes looking at her like a meal. She felt dread fill her again, like a cold bucket of water pouring over her.

 _Forget it, Kirsten, forget it._

"Hey," Ryan's deep baritone held a warning, "leave her alone."

"Ryan," her eyes widened as she interjected firmly. This was going to escalate very quickly, and she didn't want to endanger Seth, her, even Ryan in a prison brawl, "It's okay."

"You joking! This is your little honey?" The man got up, sauntering over and closing the distance between them. Kirsten felt her heart skip a beat, as she looked at Seth instinctively, and Ryan ground his teeth, watching her from the corner of his eye, "Come here, bitch, I wanna get a good look at you."

"Seth, let's go," her voice shook a little, but she couldn't look weak in front of this aggressive character. She stood her ground and was determined to get out of this place, "Now." her voice was tense

Seth looked back and forth, "Uh, guard?"

 _Guards? That's right, where were they?_

"I only need like two minutes!" he cornered her, his arms outstretched, and that carnivorous smile on his face.

"Leave her alone," she whipped her head around as Ryan spoke up, no fear in his voice as his knuckles were white from clenching his hand.

"Seth, now!" she ordered, her son looking at her in confusion. Was this really happening? It felt surreal.

"Whatchya gonna do about it!?" the man spat in her face as she backed up against the bars. His tattoos looked daunting and his grisly face was even more frightening up close.

"Guards!" she yelled desperately.

She saw some movement, then felt wind on her face, and a loud _clang_ as someone was tackled against the prison bars. Kirsten opened her eyes to see Ryan's arms around the man's torso, pinning him against the bars. His eyes looked enraged, but he had a calm complexion as the man struggled beneath his steady grip.

All around her, prisoners surged forward, hooting and clinging to the bars as they watched the fight break before them. They chanted and pushed other inmates out of the way as she climbed to watch their only source of prison entertainment.

Kirsten turned around, shouting for the guards, trying to dodge the malicious glances she got from the prisoners glaring at her. The man under Ryan's grip managed to turn around and threw at punch at him. It knocked the blond boy down as it connected with his cheekbone, hard. Kirsten called out, yearning to go over and protect him, but she still screamed for the guards to break it apart and save him from the onslaught of blows he was receiving. The man sat on Ryan's abdomen, pinning him down and holding his legs and arms in place as his free fist rained down blows on his exposed face.

Finally, guards came surging into the common area, intervening in the fight as they pulled the man off Ryan with great effort. He was fighting, kicking, and screaming as he tried to get a few more licks in before guards dragged him off.

"You're dead! You hear me?! I'm gonna kill you!"

Ryan stopped fighting as soon as the man was dragged off, he was compliant in the guard's restraint, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

Kirsten pulled Seth away from the metal table and steered him towards the exit as guards pried the inmates from the bars and pulled Ryan away as well. Her head followed him as he was dragged off, looking at the blond boy who saved her in a new light.

Ryan risked his life for her, and she knew that if he stayed in the prison any longer, the man would keep his promise and kill him. She couldn't have that, that couldn't be on her conscious. A boy so young, promising, and brave couldn't waste away in a prison like this. Maybe she judged Ryan too fast, maybe he was different then what he seemed. A lost boy from Chino, dad and brother in jail, estranged mother, and abuse from her lovers that come and go. He was misunderstood, a boy with lots of potential, in an environment he was too good for. Could she save him? Could she bring him home? What would the community think?

Forget the community. Ryan Atwood saved her life. He didn't have to, but he did. She was the one who put him in this place, and now it was her duty to get him out.

 _Welcome to the family,_ Ryan.

 **Hope you liked it! Leave me a review!**


End file.
